Short: Batman
Short: Batman is a short non-related to any series on Ultimate DC Entertainment Fanon. Plot Gotham City, one of the most corrupt cities. The protector of the city was unknown, clearing mobs of gangs and thugs alike. Many thought of it as an urban legend, others believing it's hiding in the shadows. It'd strike the city by night, attacking criminals of all kinds. He was, The Dark Knight. The silhouette of a man in a tight bodysuit with a cape and mask stood on the edge of a roof, watching the city before him. A lightning bolt struck in the background, illuminating the silhouette. The tight bodysuit was completely grey, a black bat logo on the chest. The man wore a black mask that was connected to a cape, outfitted with the body suit. A yellow utility belt was worn around the man's waist, along with black boots. The man looked over to see three men walk into an alleyway, immediately jumping high into the air and diving off of the building. Within moments after, the man was gliding with his cape. Crouching on the top of a building, the man glared at the three men who were stealing a woman's purse. Dropping off of the building, he stood in front of the men. "Heh, who does he think he is? Some crazy guy dressing up as a bat?" one of the criminals snickered, pulling out a crowbar. Lunging towards the man, the criminal swung at him with the crowbar, only for the man to grip onto it. "Wh-wh-who... who are you?" the man stuttered, stumbling away from the man. Pulling the crowbar away from the criminal, the man threw it off to the side. Step by step, the man gave an intimidating glare, squinting with each step. "He's crazy!" another criminal shouted out, running away. A bat-shaped boomerang was sent at the criminal, tripping him. Tight rope came out from the batarang, tying the criminal's feet together. Whipping out a pistol, one of the other criminals took multiple shots. Bang. Bang. Bang. Jumping high into the air, the man escaped into the shadows, appearing from behind the criminal shortly after. Tapping his back, the criminal turned to see the man punch the criminal in the face, throwing him into a wall. A fist slammed into the man's back, pushing him forward. "Heh, not so tough, lunatic?" the now confident criminal took another punch, a crunch sound blaring through the air. The criminal's wrist was caught by the man. His whole entire body was thrown onto the ground with a simple twist, the criminal's wrist in pain. The second criminal scrambled back onto his feet, holding the pistol in his hands. His hands shook, the nervousness of shooting the crazy vigilante. A batarang was thrown towards the pistol, the criminal dropping it. "Who are you?" the criminal shouted with rage, stomping towards the vigilante. The criminal felt pain in his jaw, the vigilante swinging his fist at him. "I'm Batman." the vigilante spook for the first time, his deep intimidating voice sending chills down the criminal's spine. Turning towards the woman, Batman picked up the purse from the ground, handing it to her. "Th-tha-thank yo-you." stuttering, the woman ran away. Sirens blared in the air, red, white, and blue flashes of light approaching Batman. A police car stopped in front of the alleyway, a Police Commissioner coming from out of the car. Taking a single step into the alleyway, James Gordon observed the alleyway, noticing three men lying on the ground. Batman looked from down at the top of a roof, watching James Gordon. Jumping high into the air, he disappeared. Major Events *Batman (referred to as "the man" or "the vigilante" mostly throughout the short), James Gordon, a woman, and three criminals make their debut. Protagonist *Batman Neutral *James Gordon *Woman Antagonists *Criminal #1 *Criminal #2 *Criminal #3 Trivia *This was inspired by the Batman: The Animated Series pilot. Category:Shorts Category:Episodes